


No Place I'd Rather Be

by clarias



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-25 17:03:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2629493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarias/pseuds/clarias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Her body is tired from the chase, still bruised and sore and her head is spinning with the reality of being back. She'd pictured it so many times in her head but it had never looked quite like this. Everything is so familiar, and yet also so different.</i>
</p><p>Having dropped Prince Wu off at the Sato mansion, Korra and Asami still have some unfinished business.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Place I'd Rather Be

Asami was so close to her, was always in her space no matter what. Korra was losing her mind.

She thought she might be losing her mind anyway - she could barely close her eyes without visions of hooded men and bowls of liquid metal creeping into her consciousness. 

And it was always Asami holding her hand when she woke up screaming, Asami brushing the sweaty locks of hair off her forehead, Asami staying close to her as she went back to sleep. 

She was tired and scared and she spent hours every day trying to move her toes but there was also this thing brewing between them. A closeness - an intimacy - but more than that, a tension in the way Korra's heart rate increased when Asami touched her. It was  confusing - she was confused - but it was getting hard to ignore.

Their hands were held between them, the air sticky and humid and Korra's restraint was worn away to nothing. She kissed her, without any warning. It was stupid - she was stupid - but Asami kissed her back, wound her hands into Korra's hair and breathed the air from her lungs.

Korra pulled her in greedily, pushed her tongue into her mouth and tasted how sweet and good and alive she was. She went to throw her leg over her, wanted to pin her to the bed and drink in everything she had to offer.

But of course, her legs stayed exactly where they were. 

She froze, her blood curdling in her veins. The sickly feel of panic squeezed her guts and she felt hot and cold, ashamed and angry.

Asami noticed and pulls back, her expression helplessly open.

"Korra, what's wrong?" she asked.

She didn’t look her in the eye. She kept her gaze fixed on her own hands twisting in her bedsheets as she fought down the mixture of feelings churning inside her.

"Can you leave?" she asked.

It wasn’t fair, she knew it wasn’t, but Asami left anyway, without reproach.

Korra sat in the dark cursing her body and cursing herself and wishing she was brave enough to call Asami back, see what common ground they could find in the space between them.

She didn't bring it up again and neither did Asami. She was grateful for that.

::

Korra collapses into one of the stone benches littering the mansion's park, enjoying the view it was carefully calculated to face: the sun is setting over the ocean, framed between the pink-tinged, rugged mountains. Hiroshi Sato may have been a terrible father but he certainly knew how to choose a location.

"It's lovely, isn't it?" Asami says as she sits beside her.

She hums in agreement, unsure what to say now they're alone again. Their outlook is completely shielded from the house, only the suspiciously immaculate landscaping indicating that they're near civilisation.

Mako is inside, helping his charge to settle in. Korra suspects Wu will adore living with his last few loyal subjects but it certainly won't do him any good. 

Her body is tired from the chase, still bruised and sore and her head is spinning with the reality of being back. She'd pictured it so many times in her head but it had never looked quite like this. Everything is so familiar, and yet also so different.

The feeling she gets around Asami hasn't changed, though. She's acutely aware of where she sits beside her. A tightness, a prickling heat across her skin. An urge to run her hands through her silky hair, to see if it is as soft as it looks. 

The only thing that has changed is that now she wants to pull down that ponytail. 

When she glances across to her Asami is already watching her intently. Maybe she wasn't even looking at the sunset.

"I missed you," Asami says simply, her expression open.

She wonders what would have happened if she hadn’t pulled away all that time ago. Asami had kissed her back, probably would have kept kissing her.

She leans forward into the space between them, her hand hesitating half way to Asami’s shoulder for a breath, but then the other girl closes the distance.

Their mouths connect briefly. Asami's lips are soft and she tastes sweet and cool, like cucumber water and honey.

Asami pulls back, her expression wrecked. Korra feels her stomach plummet, prepares herself for a gentle let-down - Asami would never be less than gentle - and leans back, pulling her hand away.

"No!" Asami protests, grabbing her hand, holding it tight. "Don't close yourself off again."

"I didn't mean to, before," she admits quietly. "I was just... It wasn't a great time."

"I know," Asami says. "But what about now?"

She reaches out with her free hand to touch the side of Asami's face. "I told you," she says. "There's no place I'd rather be."

It's like a dam breaking between them: they surge towards each other, mouths and hands interlocking. It's electric, a continuous feedback loop of _goodgoodgood_. Asami bites her lip and she shudders, moans when she sucks her swollen lower lip then nips it again. Korra moves the hand not cupping Asami's jaw to the other girl's hip and pulls them closer together, angling her body on the stone bench to face her more. Asami purrs and pushes forward.

She breaks away from kissing Korra's mouth and attacks her neck, sucking kisses against her throat. Korra moans.

"Fuck, Asami, I - "

"Korra? Asami? Are you down here?" Mako's voice calls out distantly. "Dinner's ready!"

Korra leans back, letting the world come back into focus. The other girl's cheeks are flushed and her lips swollen. She wants to be kissing those lips, pressing that body against her own. It's stupid not to be.

"We're coming," Asami calls back loudly, rearranging her hair. She leans forward and wipes her thumb slowly over the corner of Korra's mouth. "You had some lipstick," she explains.

Korra touches her lips, thinking hotly about how she looks with the physical evidence of Asami's kisses on her face.

"Later?" Asami asks.

Korra plants a firm but chaste kiss on her lips. It's ridiculously hard to break off, but she forces herself to stand up. "Later," she confirms.

::

The gap between their seats might as well be a chasm. Korra wants nothing more than to climb on top of Asami and resume their activities but they're surrounded by Mako's family and one very nosy prince. She twitches in her seat and clenches her hand into a fist beside her leg.

Asami lets her hand fall to her side casually, right beside Korra's where it will be hidden from view by the table. She risks a glance sideways but Asami is concentrating on her food. She tries to do the same. 

Asami strokes a finger across her hand. It's a small touch - an innocent one really - but Korra flushes. All her nerve endings seem to have congregated in one spot and as Asami traces random-seeming patterns on her wrist and fingers she concentrates on regulating her breathing.

Korra is going to die.

Another course comes and goes and finally as the debris of the meal is cleared away Korra shoots to her feet, ready to invent a great reason to be alone with Asami.

"Korra, do you want to go do some sparring or something?" Mako asks her, his face open and hopeful.

She flounders, all her excuses forgotten. The only answer that comes to mind is: _no, I want to go bone your ex-girlfriend_. She doesn't think that would go over well.

"Actually," Asami cuts in calmly, "I thought I'd show Korra where her room is. It's been a long day."

"Yeah!" Korra agrees gratefully, following Asami out of the door. "Long day, I'm super wiped. Maybe tomorrow?" she throws over her shoulder.

She follows the other girl into the depths of the mansion, anticipation building in her gut.

"Do you really live here with all of Mako and Bolin's family?" she asks as they pass yet another room full of them.

"No, not really," Asami laughs. "I still have a room here but mostly I stay in the city, it's more convenient." She looks over to her, hesitance creeping into her expression. "I'm not making a huge assumption here, am I? You do want to..."

"Yes!" Korra says, a bit too eagerly. "I mean if you want to..."

"I do," Asami replies, the faintest blush colouring her cheeks.

Finally they step into Asami's bedroom, a blur of colour Korra only sees in passing before Asami spins her around and pulls her into a hug.

Asami buries her face in Korra's neck. "I missed you."

She wraps her arms around the other girl, holding on tight. "I'm here now," she says. It's poor comfort, she knows, but it's all she has.

Asami pulls her into a fierce kiss, her hands clinging onto her desperately, pulling at her clothes, tugging her towards the bed. She follows, stumbling over her own feet in her eagerness until they tip over together onto the mattress.

"I thought about this a lot while you were gone," Asami says with pink cheeks as she undoes the buttons on Korra's shirt.

She shrugs out of it and watches as Asami shimmies out of her dress. "I thought about it too," she replies. "I didn't know if you'd - "

"Always," the other girl says, tugging her down on top of her.

Korra's skin feels two sizes too small for her, heat gusting off her and a buzzing urgency making her hands shake. Asami laughs at her as her fingers tangle in the hooks of Asami’s bra. It's gorgeous and expensive-looking but Korra really wants to get at what's underneath.

It doesn't help that Asami is half naked under her and taking advantage of their unusual height disparity to mouth at her nipples through her wraps.

"Shit. Fuck. How does this work?"

Asami pushes her back until Korra isn’t leaning over her and turns around so they face the same way. She runs her fingers over the intricate black lace until they reach the clasp which she undoes with maddening slowness. She shrugs so her shoulder blades twist and each strap falls down her arms. Finally she lowers her arms and allows the whole thing to fall.

Korra surges forward and fits her body against Asami's back, reaching around to cup her breasts. Asami groans and tilts her head so Korra can kiss her neck.

"You're amazing," Korra whispers against the other girl's ear, punctuating it with a soft bite.

Asami moans and pushes her body backwards into Korra's. 

"I want you," she says, grinding their hips together for emphasis.

"Fuck yes," Korra breathes, the blood pounding in her ears. She pulls Asami's long black hair out of its tie and brushes it over her shoulder. She sits back so she can admire her back, pale and slender but strong as well, muscles honed by use. She runs one finger down the dip of her spine, making her shiver.

"I want you to fuck me, in case that wasn't clear," Asami says dryly.

Korra laughs and presses her face against the other girl's shoulder. "I'm getting there, don't worry."

"Maybe get there a bit faster?"

She places one hand low on Asami's belly, just above the line of her lingerie (black and lacy, to match the bra; part of Korra thinks it's absurdly extravagant but another - more libidinous - part of her wants Asami to never wear anything else). She kisses a slow trail from her ear down her neck, moving her hand lower excruciatingly slowly. She squeezes gently, but doesn't move her fingers.

"Is this fast enough?" she asks low and dirty into her ear.

Asami keens frustratedly, her fingers flexing in the sheets. "No. Korra, please. More!"

Korra finally touches her properly and they moan in tandem, Korra arching herself against Asami's trembling back. She feels so amazing: hot and hard and wet under her fingers.

Asami reaches back to fist her hand in Korra's hair and pull their bodies flush. "Harder. Come on, I've been on edge since you kissed me."

Korra bites the muscle of Asami's shoulder and presses her fingers harder, rubbing in tight circles. Asami shudders.

"Consider this payback for dinner then," Korra whispers into her neck.

"I need to kiss you," Asami gasps.

They extricate themselves and Asami hurriedly turns over, shucking her underwear and laying back against one of the ridiculously plump pillows. 

Korra has to take a minute. 

She runs her fingers up her ribcage, letting her fingers catch lightly on her nipples, making her throw her head back. Asami grabs her by the neck and drags her down for a kiss. 

They break apart for air and Korra finds herself lost in the other girl's eyes.

"You do want this? Don't you?" Asami asks, doubt still creeping into her voice.

Korra kisses her slowly, less desperately. "More than anything," she says.

She watches as Asami closes her eyes and bites her already swollen lip when she brushes a thumb over her clit again. She presses a little harder and is rewarded with a high pitched gasp.

Asami's nails rake over her back as they fit they bodies together, chests and faces aligned, one of Korra's legs between Asami's. 

Her breaths are coming faster, her nails digging into Korra's shoulders and her hips thrusting into Korra's hand with every pant. She buries her face in Korra's shoulder.

"I'm so close, so close..."

Korra kisses her neck, soft in contrast to the desperate clash of their bodies. 

"I've got you," she whispers back, and Asami replies by wrapping her legs around her and gripping her shoulders.

Korra feels every millimeter of it happen: the tightening of Asami's muscles, the hitch in her breath, the moment of stillness before she lets out a keening cry. Korra touches her through it, ignoring the cramp in her hand and pressing her clit even harder then easing off until she's barely even touching her.

Finally Asami grabs her wrist and laughs breathlessly, barely able to speak.

"I can't," she gasps. "Not for a while anyway."

Korra laughs and sits up. Underneath her Asami looks sweaty and disheveled and gorgeous, gazing back up at her with a dopey expression.

"You are by far the sexiest person on earth," Korra says.

Asami pulls her down into her arms until they're lying entwined side by side. She buries her face in Korra's hair and breathes in deeply. "I was about to say the same thing."

She slides a hand around the back of Asami's neck and brings their faces close enough to feel the other girl's gasp of breath. They lean forward together and touch lips once, barely connecting, but it feels thrilling and new, like a first kiss. Korra licks her lips and reaches out again, pressing their mouths together for a long second then sucking Asami's lower lip, biting down gently when that earns her a soft sigh.

They draw back and look at each other breathlessly. 

"You're wearing too many clothes," Asami says throatily, reaching for the tie of Korra's pants.

"Mm hmm," Korra agrees, undoing her wraps eagerly. "I think I am."

Her belt undone, Asami pushes her heads into Korra's pants, sliding them down her legs. Her fingers brush against Korra's thigh just where she's nursing a bruise and she winces involuntarily. 

Asami immediately pulls her hand back like she'd been burned. "Are you ok?" she asks.

"I'm fine," Korra says, smiling to cover up the awkwardness. "I'm just a little bruised." 

Asami turns her over so she can see the angry blue and purple smudge on her leg.

Asami looks horrified. "Was that from today? When did you - "

"No!" Korra replies, pulling the other girl back towards her into a hug. "It's from my fight with Kuvira."

Asami strokes her fingers over the bruise delicately then dips her head to kiss it. "I'm so sorry. We'll find a way to deal with her, I promise."

"I know," Korra says, kissing her. "Now is the mood completely ruined or was there something you were going to do?"

"Sit up," Asami nudges her. "I want to be able to see you."

Her cheeks aflame, Korra wriggles the rest of the way out of her pants and levers herself upright until she's kneeling astride one of Asami's legs. Asami takes advantage of her position to run her hands down the curves of Korra's body, reaching behind her to squeeze her butt.

She has to laugh.

"What?" Asami asks. "You've got a great butt."

She traces her fingers round though, carefully avoiding a livid red bruise on her hip.

The first touch is a shock to the system. She feels it all through her body, a deep vibrating rush of pleasure radiating from her centre.

"What do you like?" Asami asks, touching her gently, idly even. Like she's in no rush.

Korra squeezes her hand into fists by her sides. She's already losing focus, getting lost in the sensations. 

"Um... quite hard, but not too fast?" she says, grinding down on Asami's hand. She hadn't expected to be quizzed while also getting off. "And er... Penetration?" she squeaks. What a stupid word, but she can't think of anything else. "Penetration is nice."

"It certainly is," Asami purrs, sliding her index and middle fingers back to brush against her entrance, angling her thumb to press in hard circles against her clit.

"Oh!" she gasps involuntarily as Asami pushes two fingers into her. It takes a second of adjustment, a little swivel of her hips to nudge them in the right direction, but then all her awareness melts away under the flood of sensation.

She folds forward to lean against the headboard, hanging on for dear life as she pushes herself harder into Asami's hand.

She looks down and sees the other girl watching her face completely rapt, her skin glowing and her pupils twice their normal size.

"Is there anything you're not good at?" she gasps as Asami gently eases another finger into her. It's a delicious stretch, she can feel her body flexing to accommodate the other girl's hand.

"More than you'd imagine," Asami says smiling. "How's that?"

"Great!" Korra laughs, her whole body shuddering. Trust Asami to treat fingering someone as an exercise in optimisation. "Keep doing that."

Her legs are trembling with the effort of keeping her upright, hot flashes of sensation coursing through her and she can feel it getting closer, like an electrical storm just over the horizon where the thunder and lightning are getting closer together. Korra feels like she's going to be the one struck by thunder in a minute.

She's close, she can feel it.

It starts deep inside her, a twinge in her muscles Asami responds to instinctively, pushing even harder. Then an overwhelming rush of feeling, her nerves everywhere narrowing to the singular perception of her orgasm. Her vision whites out and she can hear herself moaning and she spares a tiny fraction of her brain power to hope no one is nearby. 

Finally she stops shaking and lowers herself down onto the bed beside Asami.

She lies on her back panting, Asami rolling over to throw a leg over her hip. They're tangled up in each other, legs interlocked and sweaty bodies pressed close.

Asami stretches, cat-like, and curls against Korra's side, rucking the sheets lower on the bed. Pleasure like this, it feels indulgent and wasteful and Korra wants to savour it, save it up for the future, a finite resource she can only mine for so long.

But Asami has never learned to be moderate and she lavishes kisses on Korra, licking the salt from her collarbones and skimming her fingers down her body slowly until she can press down between her legs, the slight pressure enough to make her groan.

Korra kisses her properly, tongues in each other's mouths. She tells herself that maybe, maybe she can have all she wants of Asami, that she can take and take and no one will stop her.

Just as Asami curls her fingers to touch Korra in earnest - stroking her over-sensitive clit maddeningly well - the phone rings.

Korra groans frustratedly.

"Who calls at - " she checks the clock, " - ten pm?" 

"It's probably work, I'm sorry," Asami replies as she swings her legs off the bed. "It's an emergency if it's this late."

It's small comfort, but there is a certain appeal to watching Asami walk around naked.

"Yes, Ms Sato speaking. Can it wait? I see. I see. I'll be with you shortly. Don't do anything until I arrive."

Korra sighs. It seems that's all she be getting for now then.

"I don't know why you're sighing," Asami says with a smile as she sits on the foot of the bed. "I'm the boss you know, I can go in as quickly," she starts running her hands up Korra's legs, which fall open naturally and maybe just a little bit desperately. "Or as slowly as I want."

With her hands holding her thighs open Asami settles herself between them and sets her clever mouth to work.

It's hot and filthy and Korra can only hang on for dear life as Asami pushes two fingers into her where she's already wet from her last orgasm. She grabs handfuls of Asami's hair and thinks a little hysterically that she shouldn't, she'll mess her up, but one glance down and she sees she's already a mess, face wet and lips swollen.

Asami's fingers press confidently inside her and her tongue lashes her in a mesmerising rhythm. It's too soon, she's too sensitive, she feels like she's fraying at the edges, expanding into a formless wavelength of pleasure. Embarrassingly quickly she feels her insides tightening, a coil of tension twisting impossibly tight, ready to snap. Air feels thinner and she pants, sweating even in the mild air and she pulls Asami's hair, coming apart with a shout.

The other girl sits up, licking her lips filthily. Korra looks at her, stunned and powerless to move.

"Really? Anything you're not good at?" she asks breathlessly.

Asami kisses her deeply and she feels a little shudder as she tastes herself in the other girl's mouth. She suddenly regrets deeply that she didn't take the opportunity to go down on her tonight.

"You'll just have to keep testing me," Asami whispers before she pulls away.

Korra watches as she slips into a gown then pads into the en suite. She emerges a few minutes later with her hair miraculously scooped up tidily and her face freshly washed. She dresses quickly and before Korra even has time to recover she's being kissed goodbye.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay?" she asks, kissing the other girl softly.

"I'm not sure, no," Asami says regretfully. "But I really do need to get down to the factory."

"Don't you pay people to look after stuff for you?"

"I've found the more people you employ, the more there is to take care of," she says giving her a final chaste kiss. "I'll be back, I promise."

"I'll be here," Korra says to the closing door. She wraps herself in the duvet, suddenly cold, and sinks back into the bed. No reason not to be comfortable.

She thinks that this time, maybe it will work out.

**Author's Note:**

> Just to clarify that first scene - lots of people with varying degrees of paralysis enjoy great and fulfilling sex lives but Korra is at the beginning of a difficult journey and is still traumatised and in shock.


End file.
